


Alalëa Wyrda

by Bmhobbs96



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All might has a child, But kind of, F/M, Gen, not really a crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmhobbs96/pseuds/Bmhobbs96
Summary: When All Might's daughter shows up, how will life change for the former number one hero? How will his child fit into his world? And can he keep her safe from the one man he fears most?(Yeah, it's a shitty summary. Sue me.)
Relationships: Yagi Toshinori | All Might & Original Female Character(s), Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Alalëa Wyrda

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this out of my head, so we are trying this out. I don't know who to ship Daryn with yet, so let me know who you want to see her with! (for later in the fic!)

He was used to being woken up in the middle of the night by his phone chiming. Since retiring, Toshinori Yagi was a light sleeper. He didn’t completely exhaust himself being the number one hero anymore, so there was no crashing into bed, bone tired. Usually, the alerts he would get were from the UA security system. Since the USJ, all staff got all alerts, no matter how small they might be. But this wasn’t a simple alert.

Rolling over to glare at his bedside table, he reached for his phone, and glared at the screen of his phone. He started slightly upon seeing the name. “Tsukauchi, is everything ok? Is it Young Midoriya?”

“Hello, Toshinori. No, he’s fine, not even calling about him.” The concern in his voice was still worrying. “However, we need you to come to Mustuafu General.”

Promising to meet him there, Toshinori got dressed in record time, not even bothering to look at his appearance. For some reason, he could feel that there was something… wrong. An overwhelming feeling his life was about to change in unimaginable ways. 

* * *

Getting to the hospital, he was met with Tsukauchi, who looked rather frazzled. “I’m here. What’s going on?”

“Before we get into that, we need to swab your mouth.”

“Excuse me?”

“Just… Trust me?”

Allowing them to swab his cheek, he followed the shorter man to a secluded waiting room. “What is going on, Tsukauchi?”

“A young girl washed up on shore today.” The detective sat heavily in the pleather chair, rubbing his palm over his face. “She was barely breathing, wouldn’t respond to any of our attempts to rouse her. Then, on the ride over, she just woke up like she wasn’t in a coma. She just sat up and asked for her father.”

“Did she say who he was?” Toshinori sat across from his friend.

“She said she only knew his last name.”

After a beat, the blonde raised an eyebrow. “And?”

“She said it was Yagi.” Tsukauchi’s eyes locked on Toshinori. “Do you have a child, Toshi?”

“I… I don’t think so…” He was stunned. He was sure he didn’t have a child. He couldn’t bring a child into the world knowing All for One was still at large, especially after what happened with Nana. 

“We are running a DNA test to be sure, but she wasn’t lying when she told me the name.” He sighed, his black eyes weary. “We should know soon,”

* * *

He had a daughter. He was a father. Toshinori was stunned. How could he not know that he had a child?! Why hadn’t her mother reached out to him? But at least he knew her name; Daryn Yagi. She was 16 years old.

He walked into his daughter’s room cautiously. “Daryn?”

“Hello, Dad.” A calm, lilting voice said in English. “I’m so happy to finally meet you!”

Taking in the child, he was surprised. Her hair was the same color as his, and just as curly and unruly, though it was long, falling in soft curls to her waist before pooling beside her on the mattress. Her eyes were a deep emerald green, but it was her ears that caught his attention. 

“You’re…. You’re Adara’s daughter.”

The girl nodded. “Yes, I am.” Swinging her leg over the edge of the bed, she stood to meet Toshinori. “Unfortunately, she died a few years ago.”

“I am so sorry to hear that.” And he really was. Adara was a wonder of a woman, a hero he had met in America, and his One That Got Away. He had a glorious night with her before he had to come back to Japan, leaving her and his heart in America. “She was…”

“Yeah.” Daryn’s small smile was sad but still the same as her mother’s had been. “She was. But, she told me all about you. She couldn’t put your name on my birth certificate though. She said it was to protect us all. She also said that she never stopped loving you.”

Tears sprung to his blue eyes and he stepped forward to wrap his child in his arms. “I never stopped either,” he whispered into her hair. “I would like to take custody of you, but it’s up to you.”

“I found you, silly. What do you think?” Raising her delicate eyebrow, she smiled up at him. He was stunned for a moment, struck at how much like her mother she looked. “When can I get out of here?”

“Soon. But they need to make sure you’ll be ok, Daryn.” Stepping back, he let go of the girl. “For now, let’s talk. Get to know one another.”

“That sounds like a plan, Dad.”

_ Dad _ . He never thought he would get to be one, but here he was, with a teenage daughter, getting to know her. His life had definitely changed, but he wouldn’t know how much it had for months. 


End file.
